Light time and darkness
by Paladin of Farore
Summary: Peace has returned to the world, but dark forces seek to destroy it. Now aang and his friends, aided by a powerful time traveler must battle a dark god, reborn as Azula. Read and review Kataang duh
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar: Time Light and Darkness**

A shadowy figure walked the near pitch black halls of Wa Shi Tongs library. Most of the shelves, containing a countless number of scrolls, holding the knowledge gathered by the great spirit of wisdom were completely covered in sand, after being sunk into the dessert nearly three decades ago during the hundred year war. It was by sheer luck that this man, garbed in a black cloak, his face concealed by a hood, was even able to be here.

Beneath his cloak he wore metal plate armor, held together with chain mail and leather straps. Across his back were twin broadswords, and across his chest were knives, held on by a leather shoulder belt. On his waist hung many pouches, containing various items, as well as a water skin. He had come to the library two years ago in search of specific, forbidden knowledge and artifacts, and now he had what he needed.

It was only a matter of time before he would be able to undo the destruction of the last five years, to undo the countless deaths of innocents, and undo the mistake made so long ago that had led to the fall of the three great nations, and prevent the lost that had shattered his soul, and destroyed his beliefs.

The fire nation had been the first to fall, with death of fire lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai at the hands of Azula, now wielding a power far greater than she once had, far greater than that of any bender in history. With the power of darkness in her hands nothing stood in her way of taking the world for her own, declaring herself empress of the world, but this one man sought to fix it, and prevent it before it ever had a chance to begin.

Many had believed that Azula would no longer be a threat once Avatar Aang had stripped her of her bending, but what he had not known was that by exposing her to his spirit, which was pure and unbendable making it near divine in power, he had awakened the sleeping demon within her soul. Twenty years later, her power had completely awakened, and she freed herself from prison, and proceeded to exterminate those who opposed her during the war, trapping their souls for her own sick torturous experiments.

He came into a circular chamber that was almost completely free of sand and furniture. Setting down his heavy bag, he set to his work. He took a paint brush, dipped it in plain black ink, and drew a large circle around himself, three feet in diameter. Next he brought out several stone idols, each intricately carved. The first was blood red, in the form a dragon, which wrapped itself around an orange sphere, a jet of fire spewing from its mouth. Agni, the sun spirit.

The second of the idols was of two coy fish, one black, and one white. They were interwoven in a circular shape, and trails of water followed each of them, both resting upon a white pedestal, apparently made from ice. Tui and La, the lover spirits of the ocean and moon, from which the philosophy of yin and yang, good and evil in constant polarity was taken.

He then produced a statue of a large badgermole, standing on a large raised pillar of earth, fanged mouth open, neck craned back in a vicious roar. This was Beiwu, the spirit of the earth. He then brought out the final idol, it depicted a large sky bison, with long horns that curved down its back, wrapping around its large ramp-like tail. Aria the spirit of the sky.

He placed the four statues along the edges of the circle in even intervals, each one facing inwards. Bringing the brush out again, dipping it in fresh ink, he scribed the symbols for water, earth, fire, and air, each in front of its respective spiritual statue. Then he wrote in the center of the circle the three symbols of light, darkness and time, in an ancient tongue. His work finally done, he sat cross-legged in the center of the circle, and took a large scroll of parchment from a pouch on his belt, unfurled it and read the incantation silently, making sure it was thougholy memorized.

Placing his hands close together, he concentrated hard, and a small glowing orb of the purest light materialized between them, illuminating the whole of the chamber as the opposing forces of his hand exchanged energy and formed it together. Then, the man slowly began to recite.

"Water, earth, fire, and air, these are the elements from which the world was created, and by which the world is kept in balance. O spirits who wield the powers of creation and destruction, who wield the powers of light, open the sealed portal of time, through which the darkness that plagues this world may be destroyed, before it is able to creep forth from the void from whence it came."

As he finished he sent the sphere in of light in between his palms in four separate direction, entering each of the statues which each began to glow, Agni red, Tui and La blue, Benwu green, and Aria, white. The light shot from one statue to another, forming a ring of golden light.

Then the whole circle began to give of a strong ethereal light, nearly blinding the man who sat there. As he fell into the stream of time, plummeting into nothingness he spoke.

"Now it ends, as it began."

But what he did not realize was that he was being watched, and as the vortex of time slowly began to close, a figure with Jet black hair, clothed in black and red armor, hair pinned up in a bun with a lightning shaped holder, stepped out from behind a stone column.

"Well" the dark empress Azula said to herself amusedly. "What do we have here?" She raised her hand , keeping the swirling portal open. With the other she formed a dark purple sphere of swirling energy. It shattered when she tossed it to the ground, and dark mist hissed from the remains. Twisting her fingers in several elaborate motions, Azula manipulated the mist into physical forms.

The dark mist took the form of ferocious beasts. Half a dozen of them lay before her, sprawled on all fours. Fangs the length of broadsword protruded from their foaming mouths, and jet black spiky fur covered there bodies, covering everything except for its piercing red eyes.

"No need for you horde form today, Gronak. I have a mission for you that's stealthier than you usually prefer."

The demon spawn suppressed groans, then in a flash of purple light (these guys like purple) and formed together into their singular form, a tall man garbed in similar armor to that of Azula, with white hair that flowed to his shoulders, and the same piercing red eyes. The demon Gronak kneeled down on one knee, his arm crossed over his chest in salute.

"What is it that you wish of me Mistress?"

He asked in a low raspy voice. Azula chuckled, and pointed towards the swirling portal she was still keeping up with her own dark chi.

"Follow him, it seems he wants to change the past, I like the sound of that. When he attempts to act, you may summon me with this" she removed a crystalline medallion, also bearing her lightning insignia, from around her neck and placed it around her servants. "Give this to the young me, she will know what to do with it when the time comes." With this Gronak bowed, and dove headlong into the swirling time portal.

"You're right my friend" Azula whispered into the darkness of the library "It will end, as it began."

**Twenty-five years ago two weeks after the fall of Ozai: Ba Sing Se**

The two lovers continued to kiss passionately, perfectly silhouetted in the setting sun behind them. Memories of their year together came back in a flash, their first meeting at the south pole, learning waterbending together, their kiss in the cave outside of Omashu, the battle beneath Ba Sing Se, all there time together battling the firenation made them realize how much they cared for one another, as if it was destiny that they would meet, and fall in love

After what seemed like hours, Aang and Katara finally broke apart, staring dreamily into each other's eyes once again, his stormy grey, hers sky blue.

"I love you Katara" he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Aang, I'm so, so sorry" she said back, still holding tight to his neck.

"Why are you sorry?" the young avatar asked, pulling back slightly, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"I'm sorry for what happened on Ember Island…..after the play I…."

"Katara you dot have to be sorry"

"Yes aang, yes I do" Katara said seriously, guilt etched across her beautiful features. "I'm not confused I never was, after Azula shot you I couldn't bare the thought of losing you. I know it seems so selfish now but…." She was cut off bye Aang pressing his lips firmly to hers.

"It doesn't matter" he whispered again. Katara smiled. "Now come on, we should get back inside before the others get suspicious" Katara giggled and took his hand, as he led her back into the Jasmine dragon, where the others were still relaxing. The two of them sat on a plush sofa beside Sokka and Suki.

"Come on it's not that bad!" Sokka yelled in defense of his mediocre painting.

"Sokka, I can paint better than that and I'm blind!" Toph yelled back from across the room, setting the room once again into a pique of laughter. "So" she said turning to Aang and Katara, a mischievous grin spread from ear to ear. "What have you two been up to?" The two of them blushed deep crimson.

"W-what are you talking about?" Katara stuttered.

"Come on Sugar queen" Toph said exasperatedly. "I could feel you two outside, either you were just leaning on each other, or you two were _kissing_." Once again Katara and Aang blushed so red that it made the fire nation insignia look pale.

"You what!" Sokka yelled aghast, as he saw the expression on their faces. He lunged toward aang, but was quickly grabbed by the ear by Suki.

"No you don't" she scolded him "Well it's about time you two got together" she said addressing the fledgling couple with a smile.

"Was it that obvious?" Aang asked as he put his arm around Katara's shoulder, peering nervously at the fuming Sokka still restrained by his ninja girlfriend.

"Well, yea" said Zuko from next to Mai who looked surprisingly happy for her usual gloomy mind set, "Why else do you think I tried to use you as bait so many times when I was hunting you guys?"

"I guess you have a point" Aang admitted, Zuko had tried to use her to bait him, an uncountable number of time and it had worked. At this point Suki released Sokka, and he slid back up on the couch, his eyes ablaze.

"Ok, I guess I should has seen this coming, but let me get one thing straight with you. You hurt her, I hurt you" he said pointing a finger at aang, looking at him with a glare that sent hivers down his tattooed spine. There was a long uncomfortable silence before Toph burst out laughing.

"You find that funny Toph?" Sokka asked bitterly. The steelbender took another moment to stop laughing before replying.

"Yea, one Twinkletoes would never hurt her. And two, you do realize you're threatening the single most powerful being on the planet right? I don't want to have to scrape you up after he's done with you."

"Wow I never really thought about it that way" Aang said, scratching his chin pondering the suggestion. "But you don't have to worry about it Sokka, you know I would never hurt Katara, and did you notice she's frozen you to the couch?" He asked pointing out that ice was covering him up to his waist, binding him in place.

"Hey what the heck!?" Sokka exclaimed while everyone burst into laughter once again, even Iroh as he re entered the room from the kitchen sitting down at the small pai cho table, sipping tea as always.

"Hey that's what you get for threatening my boyfriend" Katara said in a sing song voice, snuggling tighter into Aang's shoulder. "Don't worry though Suki" she assured the kyoshi warrior. "I'll thaw him out if you can help keep him line, ok?"

"With pleasure" Suki replied with a grin on her face, giving Sokka, who was still pouting a peck on the cheek. Sokka gave out a long sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry Aang, just big brother instinct. But just don't start making out in front of me okay."

"Not in front of me either" Mai and Toph said at the same time, looked at each other and broke out laughing.

"Well you'll just have to deal with it" Katara stated, leaning into kiss aang.

"Nope" Toph shouted quickly stomping her foot on the ground, launching the two through the wide doorway on an earth catapult.

"TOPH!" they screamed as they flew into the distance. An awkward silence filled the air until Zuko finally spoke.

"Um….. Toph, are they gonna land ok?" asked weirdly.

"Yea" Toph replied simply, crossing her arms in defense. : Knowing twinkletoes he'll land with some fancy airbending move, then we don't have to deal with them being all mushy gushy."

"I'm perfectly fine with that" Mai confided in her boyfriend. They all agreed, and continued the evening normally.

**Twenty feet above them**

The hooded man sat atop the magnificent roof of the tea shop, and gave out a sigh as he watched the young couple being flung into the distance.

"Toph, she never did change much" he said aloud, warm memories of the past, or the current present came rushing back. The time travel had not been as successful as he had hoped. For one, he had been sent back nearly a month too far, Azula would not be tried publicly until then and therefore would locked in a cell where he could not get to her without taking innocent life.

And second of all, he had ended up in the wrong location; he was aiming for the firenation capital city, but had came out in Ba sing Se the other side of the planet.

"_Well, that's my luck for you_" he thought to himself, taking a jug of whiskey from his belt and swigging generously. "_That's the stuff_" he thought, licking his lips. Unfortunately for him he would have to keep a close watch on the people in the shop below, and the couple that had landed in a fountain on the other side of the metropolitan city.

This would be no easy task, considering one was the avatar, another the firelord, and all of them considered heroes, hardly people you could easily follow without being seen, especially in full armor and more weapon than a battalion of soldiers. But above all his biggest problem would be Toph, I e were to so much as set foot on solid ground within a hundred yards of her she would instantly know who he was, and he was already meddling with the past.

He sighed. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

"_Revenge can take you really, really far" _he thought to himself. He needed a plan, and two came to mind. One, he could wait around a month until he could get Azula and kill her before she could rise to power.

Or two, he could take the life of Avatar Aang before he could strip her of her power and awaken the darkness in the void that was her soul, but that would result in massive drama from the people of the world, and if what he had read about tie travel was true, a time paradox.

As this thought crossed his mind he slipped the hood from his head, underneath was a large mass of tangled black hair that ran onto his shoulders. His eyes were a stormy gray, and an arrow was grafted to his forehead.

"I will save you Katara" The older Aang said aloud, determination melded to hisfeatures. "I swear it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A time paradox, the aged avatar aang chuckled at the thought as he shifted himself into his meditation sitting position. In the years he had spent in Wa Shi Tong's library he had researched extensively on time travel. One of the biggest, most popular theories discussed by philosophers was the time, or grandfather paradox.

The theory was that if one were to travel through time and kill their biological grandfather, before the conception of their parent, they would cease to exist. But what made this a paradox was that if he would cease to exist, how would he exist to come back in time to kill his grandfather in the first place?

But in the avatars case it was slightly different. Different in the sense that if he were to kill his younger self, he would not live to come back in time. All this was incredibly complicated, and at least be tried to be avoided.

Paradoxes aside, Aang would do anything, anything to take down Azula. It would shame his younger self when he said this, but h did not fight to save the world from impending darkness, or hell, but he fought to avenge his family, his friends, and the love of his life. Katara.

"Dear Gods I'm a hypocrite" He thought to himself, remembering how he himself had preached about forgiveness, redemption, and mercy, but now he hardly believed in any of those things. In one smooth motion he leapt from the rooftop, sending a blast of air from his feet, leaping out into the city, revenge was a demanding job, he may as well get started now.

**In the firenation……..**

Madness consumed her mind, insanity dripping from every pore of her existence like blood from a wound.

"_I love you Azula"_ the voice of her mother echoed through her. Lies, all lies. Her mother had cared nothing for her, cared only for her precious ZuZu. And now her father, the one person who had ever cared for her was locked away, powerless, and she was trapped in this wretched place, chained in a tiny cell. (this is what she thinks, they do care about her).

All this was thanks to her dear brother, and the avatar's precious water tribe peasent. At that moment a metal slot in the door flapped open, a bowl of watery porridge being pushed through. The former fire princess scowled. She couldn't stand this place.

"It pains me to see you this way mistress" said a low voice from the shadowy corner of the cell. She watched as a man, cloaked in black, with white hair and glowing red eyes approached her.

"Who are you?" she asked, brandishing a bony finger in his direction, igniting a pulsing sphere of blue flame at its tip.

"You misinterpret my intentions, mistress"

he replied, kneeling before her, holding the medallion out to her. She hesitantly reached or it, her curiosity peaked. As she touched it a strange feeling came over her, the insanity left her, and her eyes glowed purple.

"Well done Gronak"

said the older voice of Azula, her future self entering her younger form through the conduit of the medallion, her past and future selves becoming one, the power of darkness flowing through her young veins.

"Now, lets go see how are friend is doing, I need to torture someone today" she said as casually as if she were suggesting a summer dip. She flicked her wrist and the chains around her wrists and ankles disintegrated into thick white powder.

"What now mistress" Gronak asked, "do I get to kill anything?" he asked hopefully.

"Patience my friend, patience, I know just when I want to make my appearance, you'll just have to wait." pure evil glinting in her now black-purple eyes. She made her casually to the cell door, and with a motion of her feet the stony foor erupted upward, flinging the cast iron door into the opposite wall with a deafining bang.

"what the hell just happened!" she heard several guards yell as they ran towards the source of the mayhem.

"Kill them" she ordered a thrilled Gronak. The shapes-shifter stepped into the hall and became a demonic wolf. He lunged towards a terrified guard, snapping right through his out held spear, fangs slicing clean into his neck. The other guards turned to ran, but before they move as far as inch they were cut down in a bloody whirlwind of gnashing teeth and dagger-like claws.

"Well done" Azula applauded, stepping over the half a dozen, less than perfect condition corpses, patting Gronak on the head. "Now lets go play with that pesky little friend of ours shall we?" she walked down the stony corridor, not at all hindered by the sounds of more guards sprinting in their direction.

"lets get out of here, I can't waste my energy on these baffoons." She stomped her foot, and they descended into the ground as she bended it around them.

The guards ran into the vicinity and gasped as the saw the bloody massacre all around them. The one in the lead leapt over the bodies and darted into the cell.

"Send word to the fire lord, the princess has escape!" he bellowed.

**Ba Sing Se**

The gang woke surprisingly early the next morning, all completely refreshed. Katara and Aang were not mad at Toph in the slightest for flinging hem across town, in fact they were grateful, it gave them some much wanted alone time, they would have gone on a date, but it was already sunset, and they lacked the time. Now all of them sat around the large breakfast table, covered with rolls, bacon, moon-peaches, and other various foods

"So, what's everyone doing today?" Sokka asked through a mouthful of bacon.

"Well" Aang began, putting down his spoon "Zuko and I have some meetings with the earth king but later Katara and I are uh…. going out" he said nervously

"Oooo So are Sokka and I, we could double!" Suki chimed in

"That's a great idea!" Katara replied, then the two of them initiated 'girl talk' at speeds no male brain could comprehend. Sokka just gave aang a look that said "what have you gotten us into?"

"I feel for you guys" Toph snickered "You have to listen to that all day" she said gesturing towards the other two girls.

"I agree" Mai put in gloomily.

"What? You don't want to go?" Zuko asked bewildered

"Stupid question" she replied bluntly.

"Well, I'm out of here, thanks for the food Iroh" Toph said suddenly, walking towards the exit.

"Your welcome, but where are you off to" The dragon of the west asked curiously.

"I'm gonna show all these 'master earthbenders' around here a thing or two" she said with a mischevious grin on her face, cracking her knuckles loudly. She turned to leave but aang spoke.

"Your "Your lying Toph, your hearts beating so fast even I can feel it. Where are you really going?" At this Toph's face turned a deep crimson.

"I-I'm meeting someone ok" she said with a tiny smile, obviously embarrassed.

"Really?" Katara asked curiously, exiting her fast paced conversation with Suki. "Who?" Toph blushed even redder. And muttered something un-comprehendible under her breath.

"What was that?" pried Sokka in a teasing voice.

"Teo" she admitted, shifting her feet around nervously.

"Wait to go Toph! You finally got yourself a guy!" Suki and Katara cheered rather enthusiastically.

"Shut up!" Toph shot back at them fiercely "It's not like that!"

"Oh really" Aang said rising an eyebrow "Then why did your heart just jump? You probably shouldn't have taught me how to do that" Toph sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine, I like him" she paused "But if any of you give me any crap about it don't be surprised if you see mountains flying your direction." With that she strutted proudly out the door.

"Wow" Mai said as she disappeared out the door "I like her style"

"You would" everyone said at the same time, and burst out laughing.

"Well as fun as this is we have to go" zuko said standing up whipping his mouth with a napkin "Thank you uncle" he said gratefully

"Of course nephew it was my pleasure" Iroh said with a smile as he began to clear the table.

"Come on Aang" he said before kissing Mai goodbye, who suppressed a giggle.

"See you tonight" Aang said as he kissed Katara lightly on the lips.

"I can't wait" she replied smiling as he and Zuko left the shop and headed towards the upper ring.

**The Earth Palace…..**

The avatar and firelord sat side by side at the massive circular stone table in the meeting hall of the earth king's palace. Around them sat various politicians, General Fong, General How, and of course Kuei the earth king, who was as always accompanied by his 'bear' Bosco.

"Welcome everyone" The king addressed the assembly in a loud clear voice. "I would also like to welcome our two guest of honor Avatar Aang, and Firelord Zuko." The two of them stood up for applause, most of which were directed at Aang, many dirty looks were aimed squarely at Zuko. "Now" The king continued as the two of them sat down. "What is our first priority?" he asked a small bearded man to his right, who Aang assumed must be an advisor.

"The fire nation colonies along the western coast sir" he replied in a squeaky voice, reading off a scroll of parchment in front of him.

"Yes" the king nodded in a diplomatic fashion that didn't seem to suit him "I knew that would be an issue, now what do you all suggest?" Immediately the hall erupted in a roar of shouting as nearly everyone fought to be heard. "Enough!" The king shouted, and the congregation fell into silence.

"Now, General Fong, I would like to hear your take on the situation first, if you please" he said calmly.

"Thank you your majesty." The general replied respectfully, standing up and clearing his throat. "Gentleman, Avatar Aang," he paused "Firelord" he said giving shooting Zuko a bitter look. "I strongly believe, and I think that most of you would agree with me, that our lands were taken unrightfully by the firenation."

At this all eyes shot to Zuko, whose face was covered in guilt for the action of his ancestors. The 'esteemed' general continued.

"That is why that these lands should be returned to us immediately" this caused a lot of clapping and applause from his army colleagues and nearly everyone else.

"Now wait just a minute Fong" Aang said forcefully, standing up, as the crowd silenced themselves. "I can see how you all feel about this issue, but you fail to see it from both sides. Many of the colonies have been there for nearly the whole war. It would be wrong to force people who have been living there for generations to move back to a homeland where there is simply not enough room. The firenation is already feeling the after effects harder than any of the other nations, with people becoming un-employed because war factories are no longer needed."

There was a long silence, as much as every single man there, except for Zuko and Aang detested the firenation, it was a good point.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Zuko asked breaking the silence, giving his friend a grateful look for defending him and his country.

"Not that I'm the best with politics, I am only thirteen, but maybe the colonies should be allowed to stay if they were to pay taxes to the earth kingdom." This suggestion aroused chatter all around the table, the king rubbed his chin, thinking it over while absent mindedly stroking Bosco.

Just then the large, ornate doors to the hall burst open, a messenger stood there doubled over out of breath.

"Av…. Avatar Aang, I have a message for you and the firelord." Whispers echoed through the ranks of politicians as the man stumbled towards Aangs out stretched hands. Zuko watched as Aangs expression went dark.

"we have to go, NOW" he said quickly.

**The Jasmine Dragon**

Katara, unlike Suki was very anxious. Tonight would be her first date with Aang, the love of her life, and she didn't know what to do, how to act. Sokka was off making the reservations before heading off for sword training with Master Piandao, and she already had plenty of dresses, so she had nothing to do until that evening.

The two of them had offered to help Iroh serve tea, while mai wandered off to gods know where. It surprised them to hear from the dragon of the west had told them that the many teenage girls who hung around the shop were attracted there by 'Lee' the old shop assistant. They were glad that Mai was off somewhere in the back of the shop, because they really didn't need here using her knives on unsuspecting girls who were attracted to her boyfriend. (Why I don't know)

The shop was packed, apparently it was a very popular spot. Suki helped Iroh brew the tea while Katara served customers. It went on like this for a quarter of an hour until something caught her eye.

In the far corner of the room, at a small table sat a lone figure. He had extremely broad shoulders, was garbed in a large black traveling cloak with a hood (guess who). He also wore armor and had swords strapped to his back, probably a soldier, Katara guessed. He sat there, arms crossed, eyes staring off in a direction she wasn't aware of (he's hooded). An empty tea cup sat in front of him.

"Can I refill that for you?" she asked him, approaching the table. The man looked up to meet her gaze.

"No thank you, Lady Katara." He replied politely. Katara was surmised.

"You know my name?" she asked confusedly. The stranger chuckled.

"How could I not recognize someone as famous as you? It's not everyday you meet the avatar's waterbending teacher." Katara blushed at this comment, she didn't know that people knew about her, she presumed most of the fame went to Aang, as he did save the world. "I'm Jing Shi (Which literally translates to energy master) by the way" he continued, offering a thickly gloved hand to her, which she shook.

"I hope you don't mind me asking" Katara said sitting down in the small stool across from him, this man seemed very interesting for some reason. "But why are wearing that armor, and the swords, the war just ended." Jing gave out a sigh,

"I'm afraid that's quite a long story, one that…." Just then they heard rapid footsteps approaching. They both turned to see Zuko and Aang sprint through the door.

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed running to her panting.

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked, genuinely worried.

"Azuela got out!" Aang replied exasperatedly. Katara instantly became serious.

"I have to…" she said turning to Jing Shi, but he was gone.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Fuck!"

Jing Shi, the older Aang, cursed under his breath as he ran around the back of the tea shop, having slipped silently through the wall with earthbending. He knew the instant that he saw his younger self and Zuko come through the door something was wrong, in the original timeline, Azula hadn't gotten out, she had remained in jail until her trial where she was sentenced to having her bending taken away.

This made him realize that somehow, someway, he had changed the timeline, leading Azula to escape. He dove behind a large shrub in the very back of the property. He knew he was headed for a fight, and with his luck, it would be a big one, including spirits, gods demons, a psycho maniac and a whole lot of glowing.

He removed his heavy leather boots, and using water from the water skin, he thinly froze the sole of each, this way when he was fighting alongside his younger self and friends, which he knew was inevitable, Toph would not be able to tell who he was.

Then he took time to wipe the tears from his eyes, he couldn't help but cry. He had been talking to Katara, his wife, the person he cared most deeply for, because in his time she was dead. When she had been killed, he lost it, gone into a rage that had nearly ripped the planet apart. That was when he swore vengeance against Azula, wielding the weapons of his fallen companions. Katara's water, Zuko's swords, Sokka's boomerang, Mai's knives, Tophs stone bracelet, and one of Suki's fans, so in a way they would be fighting her together.

The aged avatar then pulled a cord that was attached to his armor, releasing two specially crafted wings from its inner workings. Several years ago Teo had made this suit for him, and it functioned as a hands free glider. In a whirlwind of air and fire he took of at near sonic speed towards the firenation, and one hell of a fight.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The gang had reunited quickly, and took of on Appa within half an hour. They had found Toph in one of the cities many gardens, sitting on Teo's lap kissing viciously. (go Toph) And Sokka had arrived a mere minute after Aang and Zuko had. It was easy to tell that Katara and Suki were pissed about having to cancel their date to deal with the megalomaniac princess, but they would use her as an outlet to blow off that steam.

Mai was quite possibly the most upset of the lot, she hated Azula with a passion that could only be expressed with flying sharp objects. They sat atop Appa in silence as they flew, there was nothing much to be said. Katara observed the serious expression on her boyfriends face as he steered, this was a look she had seen before.

"Aang?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?" he replied emotionlessly, without turning around.

"Aang, don't blame yourself, it isn't your fault, no one could have seen this coming. She couldn't have gotten far."

'Thank you Katara" Aang replied with a small smile turning to face her. "it really make me feel better to hear you say that."

"It doesn't matter who's fault it is" Mai said in a dark tone from beside Zuko in the back of the saddle "What matters is that we get there quickly and take her down."

"I agree" Suki chimed in "I've been waiting for some payback".

"I'm with you on that" Toph said angrily, cracking her knuckles "She's gonna regret interrupting me"

"Yea we never really expected to find you making out" Sokka teased.

"Hey we've been putting up with you making out with Suki in plain sight for a while now! Get used to it!" Toph retorted crossing her arms.

"Well you never did seem like the kind of girl who'd date Toph" Katara pointed out from where she sat next to Aang.

"Well it took you long enough to start going out with Twinkletoes, it was getting annoying feeling your heartbeats take off whenever the other was mentioned or your were in the same room." Everyone laughed as Aang and Katara's faces turned a deep shade of red.

"Wait to turn it around on em Toph" Sokka cheered.

"Yea about that Snoozles" Toph began turning to face him and his girlfriend. "You are aware that I could feel what you two were doing last night?" Eyes bulged at this comment.

"Oh crap" Suki and Sokka said at the same time, looking more embaressed than anyone, any of them had ever seen.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Katara yelled, while everyone, besides Sokka and Suki laughed their asses off. Aang nearly falling off Appa's head.

"How can you two be so stupid! I would expect this from Sokka, but not you!" she continued.

"Katara calm down," Aang said when he finally calmed down. "Their both of age, and" he leaned close to her ear. "Sokka told me he was gonna propose soon anyway"

"Oh" she whispered back. "Thanks for telling me that, I cant wait to see how she reacts" she kissed softly on the lips. The kiss deepened but just as it got really deep…

"Aren't you supposed to be steering?" Said Sokka glaring at him from behind.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

They landed in the courtyard just outside the imperial prison. They were greeted by a large group of guards who had already been searching for the past several hours, seeking their own personal vendetta for their fall comrades. As they approached the massive entrance they were greeted by the captain of the guard.

"Avatar, Firelord….." he began with in a grave tone. "I'm pleased to see you made it, but I'm afraid there is little you can do at this time it is late, and nearly impossible to find anyone." Aang and Zuko nodded.

"Thank you captain, we will return in the morning" Zuko replied diplomatically, and walked back to Appa with the others.

"Don't worry Aang, we'll find her." Katara whispered into his ear as they flew to the palace, everyone else remained silent, exhausted. They landed in the courtayard where Zuko and Katara had battled Azula two weeks prior. The group made their way into through the ornate double doors, and absentmindedly crossed the darkened throne room.

Suddenly, light filled the chamber, as blue flames appeared in all the torches that lined the walls. A wall of azure fire erupted before the throne, where sat a lone figure.

"Welcome home Zuzu." Spoke Azula, an evil grin plastered across her face. Everyone immediately took a battle stance, Katara whipped out the water from her pouch, ready to strike. Aang pulled moisture from the air and was ready to use any element against her. Suki and Sokka drew their weapons, Sokka his sword and Suki a fan and a sword. Mai drew a knife, poised to strike, while Zuko and Toph each took their respective bending stances, Toph with a boulder in front of her, and Zuko a flame in his hands.

"Azula" Zuko spat bitterly "I should have known you'd be here." Azula smiled giddily.

"Ah yes, I'm so predictable aren't I Zuzu? Well did anyone expect this?"

She leapt to her feat, and around her stones rose around her, swirling like a vortex. The fire soon joined with the rocks, and a sphere of air formed around her, lifting her off her feet as her eyes began to glow a deep violet. Evryone gasped in horror.

"Th-that's impossible" they all said in unison, besides toph who couldn't tell what was going on.

"oh crap! Crazy got even crazier!" Sokka exclaimed, eyes bulging.

"As you can see, pathetic mortals. I am far stronger than you can ever imagine."

You can probably guess what's going through everyone's heads right now, What the hell is going on! How is Azula wielding all the elements!

"How amusing" Azula chuckled at the sight of the fear and disbelief in all of their eyes. She raised her hands, and the group was each encased in stone up to their noses, Toph and Aang having their arms bound to their sides, preventing any earthbending.

The dethroned fire princess landed before them, pacing with a evil grin spread across her features.

"You see, this situation is quite familiar to me, I had you all just where I wanted you, but there is just one difference." Just then the whole throne room began to shake, several torches rattling loose from the wall and shattering on the ground.

"Ahh yes here he comes." She backed a few paces from the bulging eyes of team avatar, and Mai. They watched as out of the ground in front of them erupted a massive cloaked-armored figure, broadswords drawn. _Jing Shi? How is that possible?_ Katara thought to herself.

"I wondered when you'd get her" Azula smirked at the man who towered over her, and looked far more intimidating.

"You had Gronak follow me back I presume, you id always put him to use." Jing Shi relied bitterly.

"I've come to end you"

he said almost wistfully. He held his swords before him, and they began to fizz with lightning, fire ignited along his arms and water flowed from the pouch on his belt, forming an icy spear that floated above his shoulder.

"You always were like that, always wanting to get the vengeance you crave. But you fail to accept that I hold all the tiles." (**Pai cho reference, they don't play cards)**

She snapped her fingers and suddenly Gronak appeared, and split himself into two demonic monsters. One dove at the imprisoned aang, the other katara. Before Jing Shi could do anything, half of Gronak had ripped through Katara's stony prison and dragged her by the neck to Azula's side, the other, extended a long glowing claw, and pierced the crown of Aangs head, a trickle of blood flowing from the tiny wound.

"Aang!" Katara screamed as she was dragged, watching helplessly as blood tricked to the floor.

"Don't worry peasent, he wont die, it'll just keep him from pulling his avatar tricks." Azula said in a mock sympathetic tone.

"Now" she said turning to Jing Shi, his swords still hissing. She took Katar from her servant, and held a single finger, that glowed with energy to her neck.

"Now as you can see 'Jing Shi' I have the upper hand, as always. Now lay down your weapons or watch her die."

"Do it damn you!" Aang screamed, in desperation and pain, forcing himself to be heard through his earthy gag. _You have no idea kid…._ His older self thought miserably. The swords stopped fizzing, the water spear fell to the ground and shattered, and he fell to his knees.

"Excellent, now onto business." Azula piped up delighted with herself. She casually tossed Katara aside into the arms of her demon servant, now in human form, a massive knife held to her throat.

"I want to see your reaction, so…" Azula raised a hand and everyone's heads were released.

"You're a megalomaniac self-absorbed bitch who I hope burns in the void!" Mai screeched at her former friend.

'Ah Mai, I hardly noticed you, how are you doing?" Azula asked menacingly, taking her chin in her palm. Mai lunged with her teeth, but Azula pulled her hand away.

"She's right Azula you're a monster!' Zuko yelled from next to her.

"I concur sparky" said Toph surprisingly calmly.

"Me too" Suki added

"Now if you're all done insulting me, it's story time!" Azula stated like a four year old. She approached the kneeling armored man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you stand up and tell them all who you are? If not I can always improvise" she sneered, gesturing to Katara, as Gronak tightened his grip, causing her to yelp.

"Drop her you bastard!" Aang screamed.

"Sorry Avatar, you cant help her, the claw that punctured your skin holds a chi suppressing toxin, you wo t be able to bend for at least another hour, now reveal yourself!" She yelled as Jing Shi.

He stood up and turned to the imprisoned group, and slowly removed his hood. Everyone gasped as they saw his stormy grey eyes, and the tattoo on his forehead, nearly hidden by his bangs.

"Y.. yo… you're me?" Aang stammered in shock "That's not possible."

"What the hell!" Sokka yelled.

"You're Aang?" Katara whispered "Why didn't you tell me"

"Why couldn't I feel it!" Toph yelled furiously. Zuko and Mai remained silent in awe.

"I wanted to Katara, you have no idea, but I couldn't." The older aang said to his love.

'Why don't you explain why you're here? And how you failed once again? This should be amusing" Azula chuckled as she sat back on the throne.

"Please, tell me" Aang asked sheepishly. The aged man sighed heavily.

"For twenty years after the fall of Ozai, the world was at peace, the nation rebuilt themselves, and everything returned to normal. Katara and I married, Sokka married Suki, Mai and zuko, Toph and Teo."

He paused, watching the looks of disbelief on his young friends faces.

"It was on my thirty-third birthday, you all threw me a surprise party, Azula showed up. With the power of darkness, we couldn't stop her, she…. Killed everyone….. and you died in my arms" he said to Katara, who now had tears welling up in her eyes.

"It was my fault by taking away her bending I awoke something far, far worse. I searched for years for a way to get revenge but found nothing. Then I discovered a way to undo it all to turn back time, and destroy her before she could kill any of you. But she followed me and now I've failed once again".

"how sad" Azula mused "But now you get to watch it all happen again."

"NO. NOT. THIS. TIME" He yelled in a booming voice, all the past avatars speaking with him as his eyes and tattoos began to glow, shining through his cloak. He raised his hands and a wall of light erupted from the ground, ripping katara from the demons grasp, and forcing Azula back.

"Run!" he yelled as he lowered the rock prisons around his friends and younger self. They sprinted towards the doors, and bolted across the courtyard to Appa and momo. Behind them erupted a massive noise as a purple dome began to spread from the throne room, covering the whole palace in darkness.

And team avatar watched as the firenation was covered in a dark veil.


	3. Chapter 3

"So….. your me?" the young Aang began as he, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Mai, Zuko, and the older version of himself sat around a small campfire on an island on the outskirts of the earth kingdom.

"Yes." Older Aang replied, stroking Momo's chin, the lemur having found refuge on his heavily cloaked shoulder.

"But how is that possible?" Katara asked from beside young Aang.

"yea, last time I checked, time travel was one of those big impossible to do things" Stated Toph, just as blunt as always.

"Well, like everything else in my life, its extremely complicated, and an even longer story, no sleeping Sokka this is important." He replied, Sokka gave a light groan.

"Well I do want to know how the hell azula did all that, and how you did all that." Said Sokka.

"We all do Sokka" said Suki her eyes dark with anger and anxiety. Mai simply nodded.

"Then I may as well get started, and call me Jing Shi, its less confusing that way." He began slowly. "In the original timeline, this isn't how it happened. In fact the world was normal for nearly two decades until Azula took over, but it all started long before that, two weeks from today at.."

"Azula's trial" Aang finished, his eyes downcast.

"Exactly" Jing Shi conceded, sighing heavily. "I honestly wish that she would have been put to death."

'But why?" Aang asked confused at his older selves lack of mercy. "Why not just take away her bending like we did to Ozai?" he was surprised that this cause Jing Shi to start laughing bitterly and coldly.

"This is what I hate about you Aang, what I hate about us. We show mercy to those who don't n anyway deserve it. In my time I saw her kill everyone, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Mai, ,Katara, our children, and yet you want me to show her mercy?" he said this with an icy edge of anger.

"I… I guess not" Aang stammered out after a long silence. He was finding it hard to accept this version of himself.

"Good, I know this is hard to take, but you have to if were going to win, we'll get back to this later its not important right now. I actually did try taking away her bending and it worked to, but in the process I awoke something in her that was never supposed to get out, Yin Ku, the devourer of souls." Aang gasped at this but everyone else looked thoughly confused.

"The what?" Sokka blurted out. Jing Shi sighed.

"I guess they never learned mythology like we did huh kid?" Jing Shi asked his young self.

"Guess not" aang agreed. "But what does that have to do with Azula? I thought that was just a story."

"No" Jing Shi said shaking his head. "There's a lot of truth to it, but there's a lot the monks didn't know." He turned to his confused friends. "It started eons ago, before the bending arts had been formed, when people still energy bended. Then Yin Ku, against divine law, interfered with the mortal world." He paused for a moment.

"He brought chaos with him, people killed one another, misusing their power. And as fear and doubt spread, so did Yin Ku's dominion. In desperation the gods, poured there power into one mortal soul, and he became the avatar. The first avatar defeated Yin Ku, but just barely. What no one, even the gods expected was that Yin Ku would be reborn, as Azula. By exposing her to our divine energy, it awoke Yin Ku."

"His power is nearly unstoppable, anyone he kills he can absorb their soul, and by doing so gain there power. That's how she could bend all the elements, she absorbed you guys" he finished grimly, his eyes glassy.

"Wait" Sokka said "How was she airbending then? Your standing right in front of us."

"She absorbed Me and Katara's daughter" he said as a single tear rolled down his scarred cheek. Everyone looked instantly saddened, especially Katara, but knew information about this paticualr topic would have to wait.

Aangs face was now covered in guilt, and everyone's mouths hung open in disbelief.

"So" zuko fiannly began "Your telling me that my sister is literally devils spawn? " Jing Shi nodded.

"I could have told you that." Mai muttered under her breath.

"That's why I came back in time, to kill her before youn me could take her powers away. But Azula and her demonic servant, Gronak followed me here. Now I have a plan."

"Ok were all ears" Suki said, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Azula is essentially a god, a dark god, and there's only one thing that can taker her down lightbending." He opened his fist, and a golden orb appeared, lighting the clearing brightly, everyone stared in awe.

"That's what you used to save me, isn't it?" Katara asked quietly. Jing Shi nodded.

"It's a form of energybending, what we used to take Ozai's bending away. Azula uses darkness bending, as her soul is corrupt, we use light bending, our soul in pure, unbendable. Now here's the plan. I need you ll to get on Appa and gather our allies, anywhere except the firenation, we cant go there anymore, Azulas power has tainted it. While I stay here and train him" he gestured to his young self.

"I'm not leaving" katara said determinedly, crossing her arms. "I'm not leaving Aang, either of you" Jing Shi chuckled.

"I should have suspected as much, but what about you guys? Willing to kick ass in the name of righteousness and all that nonsense?"

"Oh Yea" Toph replied cracking her knuckles. Mai simply began sharpening her knives.

"So, you guys deal with the divine, avatar-holy stuff, we'll get ourselves an army!" Sokka said enthusiastically, Suki rolled her eyes.

Within the next hour everyone had gathered their weapons and supplies and ready to leave on Appa. Before doing so Zuko was pulled aside by Jing Shi.

"Find your uncle first, he'll believe us and he has the white lotus." He told him on the beach. Zuko nodded

"You know I still find this incredibly weird right? Talking to an older version of my best friend."

"Your future best man to" Jing Shi grinned, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

'So Mai and I really do get married huh?" he askd curiously, and was answered with a nod.

" You have kids to, hell your oldest Iroh even asked my permission to marry my oldest daughter Kya, he was so nervous" he laughed. "Good luck my friend, meet back here when you've assembled a team, then we'll kick you little sisters ass."

"You to, I'm looking forward to it.

**Two hours later**

Jing Shi, Aang and Katara now sat alone around the dying fire, not speaking much, all eausted. It was the young waterbender who broke the silence.

"Um… Jing Shi?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Katara?' he replied.

"You said that we get married in the future, and you said something about a daughter. Would you mind um…."

"Elaborating?" he supplied helpfully, a sad grin on his face.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind" She replied blushing.

"I'd like to hear that to" aang chimed in, pecking Katara on the cheek, who just blushed harder.

"You don't have to blush, Katara, he's only kissing you in front of himself." Jing Shi said mischeviously.

"Just tell us" Katara groaned, slightly annoyed.

"Ok, ok. I propose three years from now" He paused and reached into his belt, pulling from it, a necklace. Katara gasped as he handed it to her. It was bound with a blue silk loop. The stone was half blue, half white, divided in a swirled line. Engraved on it was the water tribe symbol, interwoven with the air nomad symbol.

"It's beautiful." She whispered in awe, feeling it up and down with her fingers.

"Look on the back" said Jing Shi. She flipped it over and fund on the back of the stone their names were beautifully carved together, and around the edges was carved; _you are my strength, my hope, my everything._

"We had two children, wins actually." He continued. "Kya and Gyatso. Kya's an airbender, Gyatso's a waterbender." He looked up at Katara with a weak smile. "She looked exactly like you, well almost, she had my eyes and airbender tattoos, otherwise your identical." There was a long silence, the two teenagers deeply saddened by the loss of the daughter they never knew.

"What about Gyatso? What was he like?" Katara asked after a long while, dried tears on her cheeks.

"Just like him, except with hair, blue eyes and no tattoos." Jing Shi replied wearily, pointing to Aang. "Unfortunately he inherited our attention span"

"Hey!" Aang objected. "It's not that bad!'

"Really?" his elder form asked, "Remember this?" he cleared his throat "PENGUIN!". This set Katara into a fit of giggles, despite the serious atmosphere.

"Good point" Aang grumbled.

"I thought that was cute Aang" Katara said sweetly, kissing him softly.

"Ok, ok as much as I like watching myself get some action, we have more important things to go over, you" he said pointing to Aang. "You will have to learn to kill"

**Azula's palace (formerly fire nation palace. **

Azula entered her private chamber, enjoying being in control again. Although she only has the firenation under her power, the rest of the world would soon follow. She approached a large steel cabinet in the corner of the room, and slowly opened it. Inside lay many fist sized crystals, of a variety of colors, ranging from green to red , to blue.

However these were not jewelry, nothing of the like in fact. They were actually very special prisons, soul prisons. She picked up the blue crystal, and cleared her mind, entering the sapphire like stone. In a moment she stood in an empty white plane, at least it was empty except for a lone person, huddled in a ball. The women looked up, anger in her eyes.

"What do you want Azula? Have you come to torture me yourself instead of sending your pet? Or is he off torturing my children?" she asked spitefully, words full of hate. Azula chuckled.

"No, no Katara, in fact I've come to tell you something. It seems that troublesome husband of yours has sent himself back in time, and I've followed him, so much for his plans." Katara immediately raised her head eyes wide.

"A…aang's alive?!" she asked bewildered. Azula cackled.

"He calls himself Jing Shi now, yes he is alive. But you see his plans have backfired, and mine have been brought years ahead of schedule. Maybe you'd like to see our last confrontation." She waver her hand and a bubble appeared between the two of them. Katara watched as Azula showed her the events of the last evening.

She saw her younger self held at knife point, and her husband, who was now armor and weapon clad, looking many times stronger drop to his knees in defeat, then unleash a power she had never seen him use in all their years together out of rage an attempt for vengeance, and watched as Azula covered the land in darkness.

"What was that?" she asked more to herself than Azula, who answered anyway.

"You see my friend, you husband is more than the avatar, he is my arch nemesis reborn, the god of light……"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry this took so long, schools been hell and my grades have been going down (stupid finals) but now I'm sixteen and i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Why?" Aang asked desperately, "Why do i have to kill? Why can't we just take take Yin Ku's power away?" To his surprise Jing Shi slammed his fist on the ground angrily, causing the whole island to shake violently, several of the firelogs shaking our of the pit.

"Don't you get it?" he hissed at his younger form, "The monks teachings of mercy, that all life is sacred, is what got us into this mess in the first place. If we would have just grown some balls and slit that bitches throat none of this would have ever happened!" he roared.

The campsite grew silent as Jing Shi fumed. It was Katara who finally broke the silence.

"You can't blame yourself or Aang, you didnt know what was inside her, you just did what you thought was right." Jing Shi turned to her his eyes softening at the sight of the girl who would become his wife.

"Its that mistake that mde me have to watch you die, and I can never forgive myself for that." He fell silent once again, his eyes downcast. But then he looked up again, looking Aang straight in the eyes. "I think to understand you have to see it".

Before Aang could say a work Jing Shi was right in front of him, a thumb on his forehead, another on his temple. Katara leapt foreward, not knowing what was happening and placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. Then their eyes began to glow, Aang and Katara's blue, Jing Shi's gold. Then their chi began to flow between one another, and everything went black.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Suddenlt they were all ona white plane, Aang and Katara sprawled across the ground, Jing Shi standing over them.

"W- where are we?" Aang stuttered as he and his girlfriend looked around wildly, not knowing what had happened.

"Where did you you take us?" Katara asked.

"This is the crossroads of our minds" Jing Shi replied, stretching his arms out to his sides, indicating the empty expanse around them. "In this place i can show you anything that i have seen, all of my memories."

He turned to Aang, his face so serious it made the younger avatar cringe.

"Part of me doesnt want either of you to see this, but if you're going to be any help you must." Jing Shi's eyes glowed gold once more, and suddenly the blank expanse became a memory.

The scene opened on the south pole, but it was not the south pole that eithe Aang or Katara had ever seen. It was not a village of small igloo's but a massive city of icy buldings, the land surrounded by great walls and guard towers. The scene then fouced onto a large house, with a familiar symbol craved above the door, the symbols of air and water intertwoven.

The scene changed again, and this time they wer inside the house, Katara and Aang gasped at what they saw inside. There was a tall man, with a ball head and tatoos, wearing traditional airbender robes. Beside him on a large sofa sat an incredibly beautiful women, with a form fitting blue kimono.

She had luscious chocalate colored hair that cascaded down her shoulders, and she had amaing azure colored eyes. Around the room sat other familiar faces, an older Sokka, who looked very similar to his father, beside him sat an older Suki, who looked to Aang like Kyoshi.

They continued to look in awe as they saw the remaining members of their team seated around the room, Zuko and Mai, Toph and Teo, this was a memory of their future. The scene seemed to be frozen everyone frozen in place, sitting close to their respective spouses.

"This is what Sokka would call the team avatar reunion party" Jing Shi told Aang and Katara, who still looked shocked. "This day, was the worst day of my life. It started out great but.... well you'll just have to see."

Jing Shi waved his hand and suddenly the scene became animated.

"So tell me Zuko" the Aang on the couch began, "What's it like for a firelord to be staying in an ice house." Zuko seemed to ponder this for a moment, scratching his chin, his other arm around Mai, who wore the traditional hair pin of the fire lady.

"I just hope neither of my kids end up melting this place to the ground, they have been known to lose control of theri fire." As if on cue there was a loud scream and a bright flash in the doorway at the end of the room. Zuko immediately stood up panicked.

"Dont worry about it" Katara (in the memory) told him. "Gyatso's accidentaly thawed this place a dozen times, its an easy fix, besides" she turned to her brother with a smirk, "I think he inherited the ability to make unstable structures from his uncle." Sokka groaned while everyone else laughed.

"Dont take it too hard snoozles" Toph told him. This older Toph was about a foot shorter than her teenaged counter part, and her hair fell to her shoulders, and she sat on her husbands lap. "You're just too fun to mess with." Everyone laughed, and Aang snuggled closer to his wife, she laid his head in her shoulder.

"You think the kids can handle putting the back room together again?" He asked her.

"No" she said with a smile "But I''m comfortable". Sokka groaned loudly, resulting in his wife slapping lightly on the back of the head.

"Honestly Sokka" Suki breathed exasperatedly, "They;ve been married nearly two decades and you;re still complaing?"

"Seriously Sokka" Katara complained,"if we didnt get close how do you think we had Gyatso and Kya?"

"I like to think you found them on you're doorstep, not doing.... ughhhh" he mumbled, everyone laughed. teo rolled over and gave his friend a pat on the back.

"Sorry but it doesnt work that way." Just then a girl, about age twelve, came running into the room. Katara and Aang gaspep, as she looked just like Suki, only she wore the blue and white clothing of a water tribe native, and had her fathers tanned skin.

"Has anyone seen Kya? I cant find her anywhere." She asked the adults.

"I'm not sure Kanna" her mother told her. Toph blaced a single bare foot on the ground and smirked. She pointed the the closet door across from her.

"She's in there".

"Huh" the rest of the room let out, why would a fourteen year old be in the closet? Kanna stepped towards the closet and turned the handle. Everyone, including the Katara and Aang watching the memory gasped. In the closet was a girl, nearly identical to Katara, apart from the pulled back hair that revealed a long blue arrow tatto, and a airbender poncho.

She had arms wrapped around the neck of Iroh, the fire prince (zuko's son) and they were kissing passionately. It took a few moments for them to realize that they were being watched, but when they did Iroh's eyes grew lage nervously, fearing that Kya's father by be enraged. Kya however, was herself enraged.

"So you mind?!" she spat angrily, slamming the door shut with airbending. The adults and Kanna remained silent before Kanna spoke.

"Well it's about time" she grumbled before skipping off.

"Wow.... did you see that coming?" Both Zuko and Aang asked their respective wives, they smirked.

"You didnt? they asked their husbands.

"Seriously, we all knew it was gonna happen," Toph commented, "it was almost as obvious as these two nuckledheads", she gestured to Katara and Aang, who only snuggled closer.

It was then that it started, suddenly the whole house began to shake, the other children ran into the room as the walls crumbled. The girls screamed as the dust cleared, revealing a floating firgure, with glowing purple eyes.

"Azula" Zuko said in disbelief. Azula landed, her eyes still glowing. "But.... thats impossible!"

"Ahh Zuzu, did you really think that you could lock em up forever? You were sadly mistaken" before anyone could even take a battle stance, she raised her hand, and black tentacles erupted from her fingertips. They snaked their way forward, and went steaight through the chests of everyone present. But an unseen force seemed to stop it just as it reached Aang'chest.

"No...." he all but whispered, as he looked upon the remains of his family. right beside him lay Katara, blood pouring from her mouth.

"NO!!!!!" he roared. He was slowly raised from the ground as his tatoos glowed blue, they flickered, then glowed white. Then finally..... they began to glow gold. Azula just seemed amused.

"Ah it seems we have a lightbender on our hands, I shouldnt be surprised that the gods blessed you with such power. However it matters not." Azula slammed her fists foward, and dark energy seeped from them. Aang thrust his hands forward in an identical fashion, gold light erupting from his hands. They met in mid air, causing a massive explosion that nothing the young Aang and Katara could compare it to.

Slowly but surely, the dark power enveloped the liight, and Aang was knocked back, slammed into the ground. Azula stood over him.

"My pathetic father was right, you are weak, you are not nearly the challenge i expected from you. You have the power yet you have no idea how to use it, goodbye avatar, I will leave you to wollow in your own misery, for knowing you, such guilt will be the death of you." With That Azula was gone.

The whole scene returned to a plain white field, Katara and Aang's mouthes hanging open in disbelief and horror. Jing Shi turned to them, tears in his eyes.

"Now do you see what I mean?"


	5. Chapter 5

The trio exited the spiritual crossroads, and found themsleves once again around the dying campfire. Aang and Katara still ore shocked expressions, unable to comprehend what they had just seen. Jing Shi stood apart from them, eyes staring out into the distance. There was a long silence before he spoke, turning slowly to his young counterpart.

"So....are you ready?" Aang remained silent for a few moments before replying.

"Yeah, I'm ready", he answered. Jing Shi gave a small smile.

"Good, then lets get started". He dropped his bag to the ground and immediately began taking out various items. Katara and Aang gasped at what they saw. Jing Shi laid in front of him several stunning beautiful stones, a ruby, an emerald, a saphire, and a diamond.

"What are those for?" Katara asked, still in awe. Jing Shi looked up at her to answer, but when he did he noticed something, she was wearing the bethrothal necklace. Not only that but she had taken off her mother's necklace, and placed in on her right wrist. Aang slowly realized what he was staring at and gasped.

"Katara, why are you wearing that?" she smiled at him.

"I've seen the future, and lets just say I like it, alot" she gave him a kiss, and he blushed furiously, which was weird considering he had just seen a version himself who was married to her and had two teenage children.

"Wow kid, I'm impressed. You got engaged to her before you even went on a date with her! Way to go." Jing Shi slapped him playfully on the back, he only blushed a deeper shade of crimson.

"Ok," Jing Shi began rubbing his gloved hands together. "Now that I've irreversably changed the past, let's get working on the present shall we? The jewels are an essential part of the time travel ritual, all we need to do now is bend stone statues to set them in."

"Wait," Aang said confusedly. "Why are going back in time? I thought you said the way things played out made it so that it can't be changed." Jing Shi nodded.

"I did say that, but we're not traveling through time to change something, we need information."

"What information?" Katara asked eyebrow raised.

"How to beat Yin Ku," he answered pulling a large tattered book out of his back.

"You don't already know how!" Katara and Aang exclaimed at the same time. Jing Shi glared at them, very irritated.

"I already managed to survive her attack, harnessed light bending, and figured out how to travel back in time, I cant do everything at once". He flipped through the book until he came to the page he was looking for. "here". He said pointing to the elaborate illustrations on the papyrus. The two teens leaned over and looked at the page, on it were drawn four elaborate statues, depicting the great gods

"Why didn't you just look in Wa Shi Tong's library, you say you went there". Aang said, not being able to drop the subject. Jing Shi sighed.

"I looked but there was nothing there, Tong despises Yin Ku because he's the deity of destruction. Therefore he considers anything concerning him to be forbidden and chaotic knowledge. We however are going to straight to the source for our info." Aang's eyes widened to the size of Appa's as he realized what he meant.

"The monks?" Jing Shi nodded.

"We're going home kid, the monks are the only ones who knew the entire legend. If anyone knows a way to take Azula down, it'll be them. I'm going to target the most recent grand council after we left as our destination."

"Grand council?" Katara asked, being unfamiliar with air nomad customs.

"Its when the two councils of brothers and the two councils of sisters congregate at the northern air temple, its usually a big festival and all the air nomads are there." Aang answered his girlfriend, who nodded in understanding.

Jing Shi and Aang spent the next hour sarefully crafting the ritual statues. It was extremely delicate work, which was hard because earthebending was in iteself not a very delicate or precise art, especially the ay Toph taught it. Jing Shi stood up hen they had finally finished.

"Ok, now just a few finishing touches." He stood, and with a precise stomp of his foot a perfect circle was burned in the grass around them. With Aang's help he plsced them around the edges of the circle, and the trio sat down. "Now, here's an oppurtunity for our first lesson, I want you to ignite the crystals."

"H-how?" Aang stuttered, not having the first clue on how to bend energy, let alone light at will.

"It took me a long time to understand it too, but like all other forms of bending, it has something that it draws power from, like the moon, and the sun." Aang nodded in understanding.

"So what is it?"

"This is what makes lightbending so unique, well other than the fact that it can do nearly everything. Ths source that it draws its power from is unique from person to person. You may wonder how I know that considering I'm the only one.

In the library there were several books on when people still wielded energy. But it is always the deepest source of emotion, the literal fire that burns within your soul that gives you power." Aang sat in silence for several moments, trying to comprehend what this meant, but Jing Shi gave him a hint.

"The chakra of thought". Aangs head bolted up to meet Jing Shi's eyes in disbelief.

"The what?" Katara asked. Both of them looked at her, then at the same time slapped themseleces on the forehead. They had a lot of explaining to do. Jing Shi groaned.

"My memory isnt that ggod, but I'm guessing you still havent told her about that." Aang shook his head weakly.

"What are you talking about?" Katara demanded, crossing her arms, there was no way they were going to get out of this one. Jing Shi sighed.

"Let me tell her, I've already done it once before" he got no arguments whatsoever from Aang. The elder avatar turned to face Katara, and took a prepatory deep breath.

"Do you remember when he… I…. we, told you that it was Azula's lightning that blocked the final chakra blocking us from using the avatar state?" Katara didn't see where this was going, but none the less she nodded.

"It was a lie," Katara gasped.

"What?", Jing Shi sighed.

"We didn't want to…. We just thought at the time that it would ruin everything."

"What do you mean ruin everything!" Katara shouted, making both of them flinch, she was feeling hurt that he had lied.

"What blocked the chakra in the first place…..was you". Katara blinked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked, now completely lost.

"Guru Pathik told us that the final chakra was blocked by earthly attatchment, and to master the avatar state we had to give up the most important thing to us, and it as you." Tears slowly formed in Katara's eyes.

"You… gave up the avatar state….for me?" she asked Aang, who nodded solemnly. She wipped the tears from her eyes and smiled weakly. "I guess I should have seen that coming…thank you". She kissed him firmly on the lips, slowly making the kiss more passionate.

"Ok" Jing Shi interupted "as much as I love to watch a younger version of me make out, we have more important things to do. Like I said before, you have to use the chakra, reverse it, use it as a catylyst and make it multiply your power, not block it." Aang nodded, and slowly pulled the feelings from within, letting the love for the girl who sat beside him serve as fuel for power.

And within a moment, he was glowing a brilliant white, and a blue orb of pure energy floated between his open hands.

"You did it Aang!" Katara cheered, Jing Shi smiled.

"Good, now direct it to each of the statues, I'll take care of the rest" Aang sent the orb in four directions, igniting the jewels that each held. Jing Shi began chanting in a dialect that neither Katara nor Aang understood or had ever heard before, and then the ground fell out beneath them, becoming a swirling vortex as they plunged one-hundred and one years into the past.

Sorry if this chapter is kind of short, I just needed to get an update done soon, I promise the next one will come soon and be longer, happy reading!


End file.
